kordowynfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorathic Kingdom
The Gorathic Kingdom, also known at various times as the Gorathic Imperium, Tribal Empire, or Gorathic Republic is a dead state formerly native to the Far West in the Slathoris Plains. The Gorathic state was founded sometime around 1600 BKOR by the Gorathic warlord Viseroth, who united the various tribes in the Slathoris plains under one monarchy. The Kingdom developed quickly over the next few centuries. In 1380BKOR, the Endiolaudik army tried to establish colonies in the Plains, and the Gorathic people were able to expel them. The Kingdom was often hampered by intense periods of civil war as tribes fought eachother for influence and control, causing blood feuds between clans and tribes. From 1100BKOR to 900BKOR a major civil war set the Kingdom back a few centuries, quickly being surpassed by the Endiolaudiki in terms of technology. The Gorathic people tried to use the natives in the Kygon Expanse against the Endiolaudiki, but the efforts backfired and the Kygonese became blood enemies of the Gorathic. From the 5th Century BKOR through to the 3rd Century BKOR the Kingdom was enthralled in The Long War with the Kygonese states. Shortly after The Great Cataclysm , a fire destroyed what few records were kept in Viserothis, adding to the shroud of mystery behind the event. In 390 BKOR the General Jorith led the Valorthic tribe to victory against the early Kygonese city of Luton, destroying the city. When King Dullust V refused to honor the victory, Jorith deposed him and declared himself Impersa or emperor. Over the next 350 years, various Generals would fight and kill eachother for control of the state. In order to cultivate support, Generals would gather forces and lay siege to the Kygon Expanse, and dole out favor to the armies. The constant attacks eventually caused the uniting of the Empire of Kygon in 246BKOR. In 17BKOR, the last surviving male in the deposed royal family declared himself King Dullust VI, and gained support from the Empire of Kygon on the promise of ending all raids into Kygonese land. The war stalled, as the northern tribes supported the King, and the southern tribes the General in charge of the Kingdom at the time. Eventually Dullust struck a deal with The Order, which allowed them victory in the Gorathic War. In 9KOR, the Kingdom made contact with the Acrenians. In 17KOR, they provided basic aide to The Order in Cynan's Rebellion. After a second failed attempt to re-settle Taris failed in 44KOR, the new Gorathic King, Dullust VII, decided to seize the Hybretian colony to expand his influence in the south in 52KOR. Unknowing of the reason for the collapse of the colony, an unwitting civilian merchant transported the Mernis Plague to Viserothis. By 56KOR, the government collapsed, and 90% of the Gorathik population was dead. An attempt by the children in Viserothis who had survived the plague and grown up resulted in the formation of the Viserothic Republic in 75KOR. Unable to properly defend itself agains the now feral Gorathik tribes nearby, the Republic hired The Order to defend them. The Republic often failed to pay their bills, and in 113KOR Felrik I ordered the city looted, torched, and the survivors sold into slavery to Kygon. Since the collapse of the Republic, the Slathoris Plains have regressed to a highly tribal and dangerous land. Category:Hybretia Category:Gorathic Category:Ancient World Category:Defunct Factions